Power Leads to Danger
by Alycia Evergreen
Summary: Alycia stared at her bag. It had one of the objects she was supposed to get. She had a choice; her father was bad, very bad, and she needed to deside to run or take the objects to him. If she ran she would be in danger if not she's helping Voldemort...run
1. The Story so Far

**Chapter One:**

**The Story so far**

I woke to the sun shining through the emerald green curtains of her very large room. I stayed in bed thinking of my childhood.

_I was 6 years old. I was sitting in the park on a swing. Mom was pushing Draco two swings down. He was laughing and I was sitting alone. They never cared for me much. _

The sun went away and thunder rolled in the distance. Lighting flashed behind trees.

_I was 8 and listening to my father's conversation. There was another man in the room. He sounded young. I did not know it then but that young man would be known as Voldemort someday._

"_You Lucious are one of my loyalist followers. I have many jobs for you and Narssica in the future. None must know though." Tom Riddle said unemotionally._

_I sneezed then. It gave away my position. My father stepped into the room in rage. The young man left and Lucious raised his wand at me._

"_Crucio" he yelled. Pain unbearable pain filled my body. I had passed out every so often and he soon sent me to my room feeling sore and dazed._

"Get down here now Alycia!" mother yelled.

I got up, and left the room. Went down the stairs through the sitting room through the library through the other sitting room and found mom sitting in a green chair by the fireplace.

"You" she said "will be accompanying your father to the ministry tomorrow morning"

"Ok" I said boringly. She looked at me with disgust. I was used to it. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, go on then! To your unworthy life." She said again with disgust.

I quickly left the room and went to a hidden door in the floor, the house elf rooms. As usual I use my wand to give them some food that I have stored in my room. They love me because of it. Half of them would probably be dead if I didn't give them the extra food.

"Thank you" Minky said in her high voice.  
I looked down at her and smiled. "Your welcome, those are good manners Minky"

Minky beamed and ran to her bunk with a big smile and told her friend, Tinsel, of her good manners. None of them ever got complements from anyone else so it always made them happy.

"We made present!" they all shouted together.

"Huh?" I questioned

They brought out a present. It was a little bag made of spare cloth and thread. They must have been gathering all the fabric for years!

"Thank you! Wow it's…um…its very colorful."

"Do you like, Alycia?" Minky asked as she held my hand.

I bent down and gave her a hug. "I love it! Thank you again, ok I have to go now, ill see you all later…bye!"

I walked back up the stairs and up through the trap door. I froze as the trap door slammed shut.

"What were you doing down there?" Mom asked.

"Um…I was just…making sure the house elves brought me an early breakfast tomorrow"

She looked at me with disbelief but I walked away. Outside was stormy so that wasn't an option. I sighed and headed to my room for a day of boredom.


	2. The Ministry

**Chapter One:**

**The Story so far**

I woke to the sun shining through the emerald green curtains of my very large room. I stayed in bed thinking of my childhood.

_I was 6 years old. I was sitting in the park on a swing. Mom was pushing Draco two swings down. He was laughing and I was sitting alone. They never cared for me much. _

The sun went away and thunder rolled in the distance. Lighting flashed behind trees.

_I was 8 and listening to my father's conversation. There was another man in the room. He sounded young. I did not know it then but that young man would be known as Voldemort someday._

"_You Lucious are one of my loyalist followers. I have many jobs for you and Narssica in the future. None must know though." Tom Riddle said unemotionally._

_I sneezed then. It gave away my position. My father stepped into the room in rage. The young man left and Lucious raised his wand at me._

"_Crucio" he yelled. Pain unbearable pain filled my body. I had passed out every so often and he soon sent me to my room feeling sore and dazed._

"Get down here now Alycia!" mother yelled.

I got up, and left the room. Went down the stairs through the sitting room through the library through the other sitting room and found mom sitting in a green chair by the fireplace.

"You" she said "will be accompanying your father to the ministry tomorrow morning"

"Ok" I said boringly. She looked at me with disgust. I was used to it. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, go on then! To your unworthy life." She said again with disgust.

I quickly left the room and went to a hidden door in the floor, the house elf rooms. As usual I use my wand to give them some food that I have stored in my room. They love me because of it. Half of them would probably be dead if I didn't give them the extra food.

"Thank you" Minky said in her high voice.  
I looked down at her and smiled. "Your welcome, those are good manners Minky"

Minky beamed and ran to her bunk with a big smile and told her friend, Tinsel, of her good manners. None of them ever got complements from anyone else so it always made them happy.

"We made present!" they all shouted together.

"Huh?" I questioned

They brought out a present. It was a little bag made of spare cloth and thread. They must have been gathering all the fabric for years!

"Thank you! Wow it's…um…its very colorful."

"Do you like, Alycia?" Minky asked as she held my hand.

I bent down and gave her a hug. "I love it! Thank you again, ok I have to go now, ill see you all later…bye!"

I walked back up the stairs and up through the trap door. I froze as the trap door slammed shut.

"What were you doing down there?" Mom asked.

"Um…I was just…making sure the house elves brought me an early breakfast tomorrow"

She looked at me with disbelief but I walked away. Outside was stormy so that wasn't an option. I sighed and headed to my room for a day of boredom.

**Chapter 2**

**The Ministry**

I woke early that day.

"No! Ugh! I have to go to the ministry today!" I got up and dressed quickly. It was still dark outside. I walked to the sitting room. Father was waiting. He saw me and grabbed some floo power, gave me some and stepped into the fire shouting "The Ministry". I stepped forward into the fire too.

"The ministry!" I was spinning and falling, or rising? I couldn't tell. My feet hit solid ground and I opened my eyes. "Yup, the ministry" I stood and looked around. There was the fountain, people were stopping by and throwing a few Knuts or Sickles into it. One man stopped and even threw a Galleon in. "That's nice" I smiled.

Father grabbed my shoulder and brought me pass the fountain. I pushed his arm off. "I'm 16 almost 17 I think I can walk"

He looked at me with anger. "You will never speak to me again in that way" We entered a hallway and he pushed me into a room on the left. There were many people in the room. The Carrows the Lestranges and some more. _Why am I here?_ I thought.

"Why am I here?" I said aloud. They all stared and father looked at me.

"Just…we need you to…inspect something for us. It's just a special smoke. We need a child to look at it." His lips were in a tight line. _Something's up, their all acting weird. _

Tom Riddle Stood "Ok then. We must stea…I mean find the objects we need." He smiled and glanced at me. Now I was nervous. _Where they going to kill me or something? _He continued "The objects we need can only be accessed by a child. The plan is; I will first take some polyjuice potion and transform into Lucious. I will then take Alycia to the department of mysteries. I will give her directions to the rooms and she will get the objects, she will bring them back and we will all escape to Malfoy Manor. You can apparate out or take floo power, anyway you can get out. Then we will plan out on the best way to use these objects."

_Crap. _I thought._ No way out of this. I'm guessing they are sort of evil so I'm going to hope I can get out of this._

Tom Riddle stood and looked around the room "Lucious?" Lucious pulled out a flask of polyjuice potion, it was a murky grey. He handed it to Tom Riddle. He drank then winced as the potion took affect. His hair lightened and grew long. He shrunk down just a bit. His face grew longer. There was now a duplicate of Lucious who had a disgusted face on as he looked at his body.


End file.
